Volver a empezar
by eien.no.ame
Summary: Ryoma vuelve de América después de casi tres años y todos los titulares esperan que algo pase finalmente entre Ryoma y Sakuno. Sin embargo, un accidente lo cambia todo y las prioridades no son las mismas. Tendrán que volver a empezar si quieren volver a estar donde estaban pero, ¿es eso posible? / Detesto hacer resúmenes, cuesta mucho no hacer spoilers jaja ¡Espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de The Prince of Tennis. No soy muy original, es RyoSaku... Y eso que soy más fan del TezuSaku... En fin es igual xD En esta historia, Ryoma y Sakuno tienen entre 15 y 16 años (primer curso de high school), así que si habéis visto el final del anime (ovas incluidas) veréis que hay cosas que no cuadran jaja Y ya no hablemos de The New Princce of Tennis... No sé muy bien si voy a poder subir esta historia regularmente, aunque es la intención, porque la voy a colgar tanto en castellano como en inglés. Y si soy lenta escribiendo en castellano, no os podéis imaginar lo despacio que voy en inglés, y eso que sólo tengo que traducir, no pensar en lo que quiero escribir... Bueno, de todas formas ya tengo pensados los capítulos y tal, así que espero poder subirlos bien, aunque si me retraso con la versión en inglés también me retrasaré con esta porque las quiero publicar al mismo tiempo... En fin, ya se verá, que igual está tan mal que no la sigo subiendo porque a nadie le gusta XD ¡Cualquier consejo será bien recibido!

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Se habían reunido todos en la entrada a las pistas de tenis. Esta vez, al tratarse de un torneo amistoso, tan sólo habían acudido los titulares. Todos los demás miembros del equipo se habían quedado en el instituto, practicando con un entrenador substituto, ya que el entrenador estaba con los titulares. Sakuno, dado que el entrenador se lo había pedido, también les acompañaba. La joven llevaba el uniforme del instituto y sujetaba una cesta, donde llevaba algo de comida para hacer un picnic con todos cuando el torneo terminara. A pesar de todo, empezaban a pensar que no podrían participar. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo límite de inscripción y Ryoma aún no había llegado. Habían intentado localizarle, pero no había manera. Sólo sabían que ya había salido de casa, por lo que no debería tardar en llegar.

-¿Deberíamos ir inscribiéndonos los demás? –preguntó Momo.

-No nos dejarán si no estamos todos, aunque sea un torneo amistoso –intervino Inui.

-Fsshh, baka.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Ambos empezaron a pelearse, pero sólo Oishi parecía preocupado por ello. A pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años desde que los conocía, había cosas que no cambiaban, pensó Sakuno mientras los observaba con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, estaba un poco preocupada. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Ryoma no llegaba tan tarde. ¿Tal vez le había pasado algo? Sakuno recorrió la calle con la mirada, buscando alguna señal de Ryoma, sin encontrar nada. Suspiró levemente y frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Cuando faltaban sólo dos minutos, Sakuno volvió a buscarle con la mirada, cada vez más inquieta. Los otros titulares seguían hablando entre ellos, también cada vez más nerviosos. Fue entonces cuando Sakuno vio una figura de azul y blanco con una gran mochila negra que corría hacía ellos. Le reconoció enseguida pero, lejos de sentirse aliviada, el miedo la invadió. Ryoma corría hacia ellos y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta de que un coche se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Ryoma NO! -gritó Sakuno al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia él, soltando la cesta que llevaba.

El grito llamó la atención de los titulares, que vieron cómo ella salía corriendo. Fue entonces, demasiado tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ryoma, que había oído el grito, había alzado la vista y, al verla acercarse corriendo, se había detenido, confuso. En ese momento oyó el ruido de un motor, cada vez más cerca, pero antes de que pudiera girarse hacia el sonido, Sakuno llegó hasta donde él estaba y le empujó para apartarle.

Ryoma, cogido por sorpresa, cayó de espaldas sobre el cemento, golpeándose la cabeza. Aún aturdido por el golpe, oyó el chirrido de un coche al frenar y dos golpes. Aún un poco mareado, se incorporó, intentando comprender lo que había pasado. Había un coche que se había detenido unos metros más allá, unas marcas negras en el asfalto. Su visión se aclaró y recordó entonces a Sakuno, empujándole, y la buscó con la mirada.

En el momento en el que Ryoma la encontró, tirada sobre el asfalto no muy lejos de donde él estaba, fue como si el mundo volviera a girar de nuevo. Oyó rugir el motor del coche, que se alejó de allí con rapidez al mismo tiempo que los titulares reaccionaban por fin y se acercaban corriendo a Sakuno mientras la llamaban.

Todos los titulares se detuvieron, paralizados, al llegar a donde ella estaba, pero un segundo después se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Oishi se acercó a Sakuno, comprobando su estado mientras Inui llamaba a una ambulancia y a la policía. Eiji y Momo, incapaces de seguir mirándola, se acercaron a Ryoma para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-Echizen, daijobu? –preguntó Momo.

Ryoma, que aún estaba sentado en el suelo, no respondió. A pesar de que los otros titulares ocultaban a Sakuno, sus ojos no se desviaron de aquel lugar. Se levantó, tambaleándose un poco al nublarse su vista. Notó que alguien le cogía del brazo, pero no se giró para ver quien era, sino que avanzó hacia el lugar donde sabía que estaba Sakuno. Momo y Eiji intentaron hablar con él, pero Ryoma no respondía. Al ver que parecía capaz de caminar por sí solo, Momo le soltó el brazo y ambos le siguieron, preocupados.

Inui ya había llamado a la ambulancia y a la policía, por lo que se quedó allí de pie, junto a Kaidoh. Tezuka y Fuji, que tenía los ojos abiertos, se aceraron a Oishi, que seguía arrodillado al lado de Sakuno con aspecto muy preocupado. Los cinco se giraron al escuchar la voz de Ryoma:

-Sakuno…

El murmullo les llegó claramente, a pesar de que Ryoma no parecía ser consciente de lo que decía y de que su voz sonaba débil y rota. Siguió avanzando lentamente y, cuando ya solo le separaban dos metros de ellos, Tezuka se acercó a él y le cortó el paso. Ryoma, sin embargo, apenas se dio cuenta y simplemente hizo ademán de rodearle para seguir acercándose. Tezuka, cuyo rostro permanecía impasible a pesar de que en sus ojos se notaban la preocupación y la tristeza, le rodeó con un brazo, casi como si le estuviera abrazando, impidiéndole así avanzar. Ambos habían crecido durante estos años, especialmente Ryoma, que ya era casi tan alto como Tezuka.

Ryoma se removió con más fuerza, intentando llegar hasta Sakuno, pero Tezuka simplemente le sujetó con más fuerza e intentó alejarle sin decir nada. Ryoma, aún no del todo consciente de lo que estaba pasando, se giró hacia él.

-Tezuka…Suéltame…Sakuno…

Tezuka y Fuji, que se había acercado a ambos, notaron el cambio de nombre, pero ambos entendieron. Ryoma aún no era consciente ni de lo que hacía ni de lo que decía. No sabían si él era consciente de que ella le había salvado, tal vez a costa de su vida, o si simplemente intuía que algo no iba bien. Lo que sí sabían era que él había reconocido a Tezuka, pero en aquel momento él no era importante, y sólo se había dirigido a él para conseguir lo que quería: llegar hasta Sakuno. El hecho de que él fuera el capitán del equipo de tenis, como Ryoma siempre se dirigía a él, o que fuera su _senpai_ no le importaban. Para Ryoma, ahora sólo existían él mismo, Sakuno y la persona que le impedía verla: Tezuka. Nada más y nada menos.

-No.

Tezuka no dio explicaciones, consciente de que Ryoma no estaba en condiciones de razonar. Así que simplemente se negó mientras miraba los dorados y extrañamente grandes e inocentes ojos de Ryoma. Eiji y Momo los miraron, preocupados, pero los demás estaban pendientes de Sakuno. Tezuka siguió intentando alejarle de ella, pero Ryoma se movió con más rapidez y fuerza de la que había previsto y no pudo evitar que la viera.

Sakuno estaba tendida en el suelo, pero era imposible pensar que estaba dormida. Tenía cortes en el cuerpo y golpes producidos por el impacto contra el coche y la caída sobre el duro asfalto de la carretera. Pero, lo peor de todo, lo que hacía tan evidente que no estaba simplemente dormida, era que bajo su cabeza había una mancha de sangre que, a cada minuto que pasaba, se hacía más y más grande.

Oishi seguía al lado de Sakuno, comprobando sus constantes e intentando que, de alguna manera y aunque supiera que era inútil, reaccionara. De vez en cuando miraba a ambos lados de la calle, sin duda esperando ver llegar a la ambulancia. Los conocimientos de medicina que tenía no le servían para tratar ese tipo de heridas. Y sabía que, aunque Sakuno aún respiraba, si no recibía asistencia médica pronto, moriría.

Ryoma, al verla, trastabilló, pero en seguida intentó acercarse más mientras la llamaba por su nombre, convertido en poco más de un susurro, casi en una súplica, y con un brazo extendido hacia ella. Antes de que cualquiera de los titulares pudiera hacer algo, alguien cogió a Ryoma, impidiéndole de nuevo avanzar.

Kabaji.

Más gente había ido acercándose sin que se dieran cuenta. Un conductor había detenido su coche delante de ellos para evitar que hubiera otro accidente. Algunos transeúntes se habían acercado también, murmurando pero sin intervenir.

Cuando Ryoma empezó a forcejear, Kabaji, sin cambiar su expresión neutra, aumentó la fuera con la que le sujetaba y empezó a apartarlo de allí, girándose de espaldas de manera que Ryoma no pudiera verla. Cuando hubo conseguido alejarlo unos pasos más, Atobe se acercó a ellos y, cogiéndole el mentón, hizo que Ryoma alzara la cabeza y le mirara a los ojos. Aquellos ojos dorados seguían más abiertos de lo normal y, aunque la confusión aun estaba presente en ellos, aquella extraña inocencia que Tezuka había percibido había dejado paso al dolor y la angustia.

El grupo Atobe era el que había impulsado aquel torneo, por lo que había invitado a Seigaku a participar, ansioso –aunque jamás lo reconocería- de derrotar a Tezuka y a Ryoma. Los había estado esperando, junto al resto de su equipo, junto al tablón de inscripciones, pero al ver que se agotaba el tiempo, había salido a la entrada junto a Kabaji, que, como siempre, le seguía a todas partes. Distinguió a los titulares de Seigaku en la entrada, hablando entre ellos, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en escena, el grito de aquella chica le había dejado clavado en el sitio. Vio cómo ella salía corriendo y empujaba a Ryoma, que se había quedado quieto en medio de la carretera sin ver el coche que se aproximaba. Vio también como ella no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el vehículo y éste la atropellaba, provocando que ella cayera duramente sobre el asfalto tras golpearse con el coche. Vio, finalmente, cómo todos los titulares despertaban de aquella especie de trance macabro y se acercaban corriendo a ella. Lo vio todo casi sin ver nada.

Y, cuando por fin él también reaccionó, llamó a una ambulancia. Después, se acercó hasta ellos, observando pero sin intervenir hasta que Ryoma se escapó del agarre de Tezuka y la vio en el suelo, cada vez más llena de sangre y muy pálida. Demasiado pálida. Hizo que Kabaji le detuviera y se acercó hacia él. Sin embargo, cuando le miró a los ojos descubrió que no quedaba ni rastro del novato arrogante que todos conocían.

Atobe le sujetó la mandíbula con más fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño con disgusto. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero a él no le importaba y Ryoma no parecía ser consciente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó con voz dura y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.- Ella te ha salvado ¿crees que lloriqueando y llamándola vas a conseguir algo?

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- gritó Ryoma, forcejeando con más fuerza y casi fuera de si.

-Sí lo sé. Lo he visto todo. Y tus ojos también lo dicen todo: culpa, remordimiento. ¿Dónde está ahora ese arrogante príncipe del tenis? Si ella te viera ahora, probablemente se arrepentiría de haberte salvado.

-¡Oi, Atobe! –exclamó Momo, pero Tezuka alzó una mano para evitar que se acercara.

Oishi y Eiji miraban a Atobe y Ryoma, preocupados pero sin intervenir. Momo estaba furioso, pero obedeció a Tezuka y no dijo nada más. Kaidoh, Inui, Fuji –con los ojos aún abiertos- y Tezuka los miraron, sin decir nada y con aspecto serio.

Atobe vio un destello nuevo en los ojos de Ryoma: tristeza. Le soltó y se enderezó sin dejar de mirarle. La resistencia de Ryoma se desvaneció y bajó la cabeza, aunque los dos capitanes ya habían visto las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

En ese momento se oyó, por fin, el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia y de la policía. Los técnicos de emergencia y los agentes de dirigieron hacia ellos, preguntando lo que había pasado. Entre los titulares y los otros testigos explicaron todo lo que había pasado.

Uno de los de la ambulancia que había estado, junto con un compañero, intentando estabilizar a Sakuno para llevarla al hospital, se giró hacia Ryoma al saber que había estado implicado. Éste seguía de pie, inmóvil mientras miraba cómo ayudaban a Sakuno.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza al caer?-le preguntó con suavidad.

Ryoma no reaccionó. Tezuka se acercó a él y le llamó por su nombre. Ryoma alzó lentamente la cabeza y los miró a ambos. El técnico repitió la pregunta y el muchacho le miró, un tanto confundido.

-Yo…No lo sé.

La expresión del técnico se suavizó, comprensivo, y se acercó a Ryoma. Vio que éste hacía una mueca de dolor al presionar un punto en la parte posterior de la cabeza y, aunque se dirigió únicamente a Ryoma, también hablaba para Tezuka, consciente de que éste último parecía estar a cargo de los demás:

-Parece que te has dado un buen golpe. Vendrás con nosotros para que podamos comprobar que no es nada grave. Si te mareas o sientes sueño de pronto, dímelo –le indicó.

Ryoma asintió, de nuevo mirando a Sakuno, y el técnico volvió junto a la joven para ayudar a introducirla en la ambulancia.

Inui y Fuji, mientras tanto, proporcionaron la matrícula del coche que se había dado a la fuga a la policía. Los de la ambulancia hicieron un gesto de preocupación al saber que la joven no tenía ningún tutor, ya que sus padres habían muerto años atrás y su abuela estaba de viaje y no podían localizarla. Inui les proporcionó, sin embargo, los datos médicos de Sakuno que necesitaban, por lo que le pidieron a él y a Tezuka, quien se había responsabilizado de Sakuno, que los acompañaran al hospital junto con Ryoma. Inui subió delante, en el asiento del copiloto. Tezuka, después de hablar con Oishi, Fuji y Atobe subió detrás, junto con Ryoma y el otro técnico de la ambulancia, que viajaba detrás para poder controlar el estado de Sakuno y Ryoma.

Cuando la ambulancia se hubo marchado, Atobe se giró hacia el resto de los titulares.

-Os llevaré al hospital en cuanto cancele el torneo.

-No –intervino Eiji, sorprendiendo a los demás-. A Sakuno no le gustará enterarse de que se ha suspendido el torneo por ella.

-Es cierto –sonrió Fuji con calma-. Ya se sentirá culpable cuando sepa que nosotros no hemos participado.

Oishi sonrió mientras que Atobe simplemente asintió. Nadie mencionó que, tal vez, Sakuno no podría volver a sentirse culpable nunca más. Un agente de policía se acercó a ellos.

-Nosotros os llevaremos al hospital. Ya hemos terminado de interrogar a los testigos.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Oishi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Estoy taaan contenta! :D Tengo reviews! Y followers! O.o Jaja Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado o a los que habéis puesto una alerta para esta historia :D También a aquellos que la habéis puesto en favoritos... Aún no me lo creo xD Y aquellos que sólo leísteis el primer capitulo pero estáis aquí de neuvo, muchas gracias también ^^ Espero que os siga gustando esta historia :D Intentaré colgar un capítulo al mes como mínimo, si pudiera más, más, pero lo veo complicado jeje.**

**Antes de pasar al capítulo, un par de comentarios tanto para este capítulo como para los próximos. Los datos de medicina pueden estar mal, no estudio medicina ni nada que se le parezca, así que he intentado que tenga sentido, pero no tiene por qué ser cierto. El segundo comentario es sobre la personalidad de los personajes. He intentado que sigan siendo ellos, pero hay que tener en cuenta que han crecido y que no hay ninguna situación así en el manga ni en el anime, así que es un poco como creo yo que reaccionarían. De todas formas, si veis algo que es muy imposible, decidlo tranquilamente, no muerdo :)**

**Como siempre, cualquier error o comentario (civilizado) será bien recibido y tenido en cuenta!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Reset**

Ryoma estaba sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo, fuera de la sala donde estaba Sakuno, constantemente vigilada por enfermeras y médicos que no dejaban de entrar y salir, a pesar de que nadie les decía nada. Inui y Tezuka estaban cerca de él, de pie y sin decir nada.

Se habían llevado a Ryoma para hacerle una revisión en cuanto habían llegado al hospital. Había intentado resistirse para quedarse con Sakuno, pero Tezuka había conseguido convencerle. Sin embargo, no habían podido evitar que en cuanto le dijeron que no tenía nada grave y terminaron de ponerle la venda, saliera disparado. Tezuka e Inui le miraron cuando se acercó.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó, nervioso.

-No sabemos nada aún -respondió Tezuka con su habitual rostro impasible-. ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

-Que no es nada.

Después de aquello no habían vuelto a hablar, y ya habían pasado más de tres horas. En ese tiempo se habían añadido los demás titulares, que estaban sentados un poco más allá, conversando en voz baja.

-¡Ryoma!

Los titulares se giraron hacia el origen de la voz y vieron a una mujer acercarse corriendo, seguida por un hombre. A pesar de lo reservado que era Ryoma, hacía ya tiempo que conocían a sus padres, por lo que no tuvieron problema para reconocerles mientras se acercaban. Les había costado localizarles porque en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba en casa, así que Nanako, la prima de Ryoma, se había encargado de encontrarles para darles la noticia.

Rinko, la madre de Ryoma, se arrodilló a su lado, preguntando nerviosa:

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras le miraba frenéticamente.

Ryoma asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin mirar a sus padres ni decir nada. Rinko le miró, aún angustiada, y le preguntó en un tono algo más suave.

-¿Y Sakuno-chan?

La relación de Ryoma y Sakuno se había ido haciendo más cercana hasta convertirse en buenos amigos. Ryoma no solía hablar mucho, pero los titulares y Sakuno eran los únicos que conseguían mantener una conversación decente con él. Rinko se había interesado por Sakuno desde que la vio el día que Ryoma se fue al Open de Estados Unidos. Había visto cómo Ryoma pasaba de encogerse de hombros cuando ella le preguntaba sobre la joven hasta que se había empezado a poner algo nervioso mientras le explicaba alguna cosa. Sabía también que era la nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei, la antigua entrenadora de su marido, pero no había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella.

-No…

Ryoma no terminó la frase al oír cómo la puerta de la sala donde estaba Sakuno se abría de nuevo. El médico que estaba a cargo de Sakuno se acercó a ellos y preguntó.

-¿Tezuka Kunimitsu?

-Soy yo –se acercó el capitán, tan serio como siempre.

El médico se sorprendió, ya que no había esperado que contestara uno de los chicos, y quiso asegurarse.

-¿Eres el tutor de Ryuzaki Sakuno?

-Sí.

-¿Eres pariente suyo?

-No.

-¿Su no-

-¿Cómo está? – interrumpió Ryoma, cansado de tantas preguntas inútiles.

El médico se giró hacia él y observó su expresión preocupada y el vendaje de su cabeza. "_Ya veo_", pensó. Eso respondía a la pregunta que había estado a punto de formular. Al ver que todos los presentes esperaban una respuesta, decidió dejar las cuestiones administrativas para luego.

-Está estable –vio cómo los rostros de todos se relajaban visiblemente-. Aún no podemos decir que esté totalmente fuera de peligro, porque el accidente ha sido grave y, hasta que no despierte, no sabremos si tiene secuelas. La dejaremos en Observación durante unos días, hasta que despierte –al ver los rostros casi alegres del grupo se sintió mal, pero era mejor advertirles-. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que no despierte. Los efectos de la anestesia aún perduran, pero es posible que entre en coma y, en ese caso, no podemos predecir cuándo despertará… Ni si despertará.

Todos se quedaron paralizados. ¿Coma? ¿Sakuno podría no despertar? Era demasiado como para asimilarlo.

-Sé que es difícil de aceptar –prosiguió el médico-, pero es una posibilidad para la que deben estar preparados. El golpe en la cabeza a causa del accidente ha sido muy fuerte, por lo que, incluso si despierta, podría arrastrar graves secuelas.

El doctor vio cómo Ryoma apretaba los puños con fuerza y las caras de tristeza e incredulidad de los demás, por lo que decidió no seguir presionando y cambió de tema.

-Por eso necesito saber quien es el tutor legal de la chica. Es necesario que haya un adulto que se haga responsable –añadió dirigiéndose a los padres de Ryoma y al entrenador, los únicos adultos.

-Su abuela es su tutora legal –respondió Tezuka-. Ella es también el único pariente vivo que tiene, que nosotros sepamos, pero no podemos localizarla porque está de viaje. Fue ella la que me pidió que me ocupara de Sakuno, por lo que yo me haré responsable.

-No puede ser, es necesario que sea un adulto quien se haga cargo.

-Tengo dieciocho. Legalmente soy un adulto, por lo que puedo hacerme cargo de ella, ¿no es cierto?*

-Sí, pero…-el médico desvió la vista, incómodo, hacia los que, en su opinión, eran los únicos adultos, pero ninguno de ellos se opuso, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que rendirse-. Está bien. Sin embargo, será mejor que haya algún otro adulto que se responsabilice también.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo –dijo Rinko mientras Nanjiroh asentía, serio por una vez.

-Está bien, seguidme los tres.

* * *

_**~Dos semanas después~**_

-Kawamura-senpai, ¿hoy no tienes que ayudar en el restaurante? –preguntó Momoshiro acercándose a la verja.

-Mi padre me ha dado la tarde libre para que pueda ir con vosotros al hospital –respondió tímidamente.

Momoshiro asintió y volvió al entrenamiento, que ya casi había terminado. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el accidente y el pronóstico del coma se había cumplido: Sakuno no había despertado ni una sola vez. Todos los titulares habían tomado por costumbre ir a visitarla al hospital todas las tardes después de clase e incluso los domingos por la mañana (*²). Kawamura, aunque ya no formaba parte del equipo de tenis porque había decidido dedicarse a ayudar a su padre en el restaurante de sushi para aprender y poder heredarlo con honor, seguía siendo compañero de clase de los titulares de tercero y muy amigo de todos ellos. Muchas veces iba a verles a los partidos y, al terminar, iban a celebrarlo al restaurante, como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque no había estado presente durante el accidente, sí se había enterado y estaba tan preocupado como los demás.

Tezuka observaba el entrenamiento junto con el entrenador. Ambos habían decidido aprovechar las vacaciones de verano para centrarse más en los novatos, aprovechando el final de las competiciones, y así ayudarles a corregir sus errores, por lo que titulares y no titulares jugaban partidos entre ellos para mejorar las habilidades de cada uno, ya fueran resistencia, fuerza o puntería. Inui había ayudado a diseñar el programa de entrenamiento y cada titular, excepto Tezuka, estaba en una pista diferente además de otros miembros que sobresalieran en algún área. El resto de los miembros, especialmente los novatos, iban pasando por cada pista y jugaban un partido. Dado que eran muchos, mientras la mitad del equipo jugaba los partidos, la otra mitad hacía ejercicios básicos para mejorar la flexibilidad, la fuerza, la resistencia y los movimientos básicos, aunque podían hacer descansos para observar los partidos. Al día siguiente, para evitar que los titulares pudieran desmotivarse al jugar continuamente con los novatos de primero, jugarían partidos entre los titulares para mantener la motivación y el espíritu de superación mientras los no titulares hacían otro tipo de actividades, también planteadas por Inui. Eso último había sido sugerido por Oishi y tanto Inui como Tezuka y el entrenador habían estado de acuerdo.

Hoy era el día de los partidos de los titulares contra los no titulares. Al principio, los de primer año (aunque también los demás, aunque intentaran ocultarlo) habían estado nerviosos, incómodos al enfrentarse a los titulares, pero poco a poco habían perdido ese miedo y el programa de entrenamiento parecía funcionar bien. Tezuka y el entrenador les observaban desde el exterior de las pistas, buscando aspectos a mejorar y aspectos a destacar por igual para mantener la motivación y el trabajo en equipo.

Cuando sólo faltaban diez minutos para terminar, el teléfono de Tezuka sonó. En principio, ningún alumno tenía permitido tener el móvil encendido durante el horario lectivo, pero dado el estado de Sakuno, el entrenador había permitido que Tezuka tuviera siempre el móvil cerca y encendido.

-Moshi moshi.

Tezuka se apartó un tanto del entrenador y dio la espalda a las pistas, de manera que no pudo ver cómo Eiji le miraba y avisaba a los demás, que detuvieron los partidos y se acercaron. El entrenador les miró, pero no intentó detenerles. Poco después Tezuka colgó y entonces notó el silencio de las pistas. Se giró para averiguar qué pasaba y estuvo a punto de retroceder un paso instintivamente ante la cercanía de Eiji, que al parecer había estado intentando escuchar algo. A pesar de todo, consiguió mantener su habitual rostro serio, si bien Fuji notó algo extraño en sus ojos.

-El entrenamiento aún no ha terminado.

-¿Cómo está Sakuno-chan? –preguntó Eiji, ignorando al capitán, que le miró pero no respondió.

-Vamos, Tezuka –intervino entonces Fuji-. Sabemos que es del hospital. Si no, no habrías respondido.

Tezuka miró a todos los titulares, que se habían reunido y le miraban, esperando una respuesta. Incluso algunos de los no titulares se habían acercado. El entrenador, fuera del semicírculo que habían formado los titulares, también le observaba y asentía débilmente con la cabeza. Tezuka suspiró interiormente antes de contestar, admitiendo la derrota.

-Sakuno ha despertado –dijo sin andarse con rodeos y tuvo que esperar a que dejaran de celebrarlo para continuar-. Parece que está bien, pero desorientada y débil aún, así que me han pedido que vaya. Vosotros os-

-¡Nos vamos contigo! –gritó Eiji mientras saltaba alrededor de ellos.

Antes de que Tezuka pudiera negarse, los demás titulares asintieron. Oishi se giró hacia el entrenador, que asintió y después se volvió hacia Tezuka con una leve sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. Ambos sabían que no había forma de detenerles. Incluso si se lo prohibían, encontrarían la manera de escaparse para ir a verla y, de todas maneras, apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que terminara el entrenamiento y entonces ya no podrían impedírselo.

-Está bien. Id a cambiaros todos, nos vamos al hospital.

Momoshiro se giró, buscando a Ryoma para hablar con él pero no le vio.

-Eh, ¿dónde está Echizen?

Todos los titulares miraron alrededor, buscando al más joven, pero no le veían.

-Está en el vestuario. Si no os dais prisa, se irá sin vosotros –les dijo el entrenador, sonriendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso no es justo, Ochibi!

Eiji salió corriendo hacia el vestuario, seguido de Oishi que intentaba, sin éxito, calmarle. Momo y Kaidoh les siguieron, por una vez sin pelearse. Fuji, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados también se dirigió al vestuario junto con Inui, que seguía escribiendo algo en su libreta mientras caminaba, y Tezuka.

Media hora después todos los titulares, así como Kawamura (ahora que ya no jugaba a tenis el ránking de selección de los titulares no tenía realmente mucho interés, ya que había los puestos exactos), se dirigieron al hospital. Al principio había sido extraño. Eiji y Oishi acostumbraban a ir juntos a ver a Sakuno, pero siempre acababan encontrándose con Tezuka, que pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo, Fuji e Inui. Kaidoh y Momo también aparecían a veces, por lo que habían decidido ir todos juntos, ya que pensaron que a Sakuno le habría gustado.

El problema había sido Ryoma.

Al principio, apenas iba a clase y se saltaba todos los entrenamientos de tenis. Tampoco le habían visto con Sakuno, pero sabían que iba porque las enfermeras y el médico que se encargaban de la joven se lo habían dicho a Tezuka. Aunque Momo había intentado hablar con él, Ryoma se había escapado, ignorándolos a todos, sus padres incluidos, hasta que Tezuka se enfrentó a él, justo una semana después del accidente.

**Flashback**

_-Echizen._

_El aludido hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no abrió los ojos ni se movió. Había pasado una semana desde el accidente y Ryoma seguía siendo incapaz de ir a clase y ver el pupitre vació de Sakuno o de ir al entrenamiento y buscar en vano la figura de la joven. Ya no había nadie que les animara, nadie que les ayudara durante el entrenamiento. Al menos, nadie que a él le importara, así que había tomado por costumbre pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la azotea, a pesar de que eso también le traía recuerdos de ella. Pero, a estas alturas, ¿podía hacer algo que no le trajera algún recuerdo de ella?_

_Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría…Jamás se habría acercado a ella. Jamás habría permitido que ella estuviera junto a él._

_Tezuka, cansado de la situación, había ido a buscarlo a la azotea. En realidad, todos sabían que estaba allí, pero nadie se había atrevido a ir. Sakuno era la que siempre iba a buscarle cuando se escaqueaba de algo. Y ella siempre conseguía que volviera y participara, no importaba lo estúpida que fuera la actividad escolar que había intentado evitar._

_-Echizen, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto? -preguntó, impasible ante la falta de respuesta de su kouhai. Al ver que éste seguía sin responder, siguió hablando- ¿Hasta que Sakuno despierte? ¿Y si no despierta? _

_Ryoma se encogió ante esa posibilidad, pero no respondió, por lo que Tezuka continuó. No pensaba detenerse hasta que obtuviera alguna respuesta._

_-E incluso si despierta, podría tener secuelas. Podría no poder hablar o moverse. Podría no recordarnos. O podría tardar años en despertar. ¿Vas a quedarte sin hacer nada, incluso después de que ella te salvara, tal vez a costa de su propia vida?_

_Tezuka sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero lo que él le estaba haciendo a Sakuno era cruel también, incluso si ella no llegaba a saberlo nunca. Porque Sakuno le había salvado para que siguiera viviendo, tal y como ella lo conocía. No para que fuera la sombra de lo que fue, lamentándose y huyendo de todo. Y sí, Tezuka sabía que si Sakuno hubiera estado allí, ya haría un buen rato que se habría plantado delante de Ryoma, protegiéndole, y le habría pedido que le dejara tranquilo, que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien._

_Pero Sakuno no estaba y Tezuka no era de los que se quedaban sentados de brazos cruzados._

_Ryoma había bajado la guardia y ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias. Y si él no quería hacerlo, Tezuka se encargaría de que lo hiciera._

_Ryoma, incapaz de soportarlo, se levantó, apoyándose en la verja que rodeaba el tejado y por la que miraba siempre que no estaba fingiendo que dormía por si aparecía alguien, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin decir nada. Sin embargo, al pasar junto a Tezuka, éste lo cogió del brazo y le arrinconó contra la verja, impidiendo cualquier movimiento por parte del más joven. Un sonido de protesta escapó de los labios de Ryoma, que enmudeció de nuevo al ver el rostro de su capitán._

_Una vez, hacía ya tiempo, Tezuka había abofeteado a Ryoma como si éste no fuera más que un niño caprichoso y arrogante. Y, en cierta manera, lo era, al menos lo de arrogante. Aquello había sido una lección, una chiquillada. Tezuka no había estado enfadado con Ryoma. Sólo disgustado y un tanto decepcionado. Y aquello había hecho reaccionar a Ryoma, porque no quería ser ningún mocoso arrogante ni, bajo ningún concepto, quería decepcionar a su capitán._

_Las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes. Tezuka estaba enfadado. O tal vez furioso se acercaba más. Su rostro, habitualmente impasible, mostraba ahora sus emociones. Furia, decepción….Desprecio, incluso. Ryoma se encogió ante el rostro desconocido que tenía enfrente y habría retrocedido si hubiera podido. La bofetada había sido casi como un juego de niños. Lo de ahora iba en serio. Habían dejado de ser niños, para bien y para mal._

_-Se ha acabado el intentar huir, Echizen. Ya es hora de que aceptes lo que está pasando. Sakuno está en el hospital, en coma. Puede que no despierte. Puede que se esté muriendo en este mismo instante –ignoró el espasmo de dolor que recorrió a Ryoma y continuó, sin detenerse -. Puede que despierte pero que no vuelva a ser la de antes. Y puede que despierte y sea exactamente la misma, si es que después de un accidente así alguien puede volver a ser como era. Pero pase lo que pase, fue su decisión. Y Sakuno lo hizo por ti. ¿Y que haces tú? Quedarte aquí mientras finges dormir cada vez que aparece alguien. Huir de todo y de todos. Atobe tenía razón. ¿Para esto te salvó ella?-le preguntó con rabia mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza del cuello de la camisa del uniforme._

_-¡Yo no se lo pedí! -gritó Ryoma, agarrando a su vez el cuello de la camisa de Tezuka- ¡Yo no le pedí que me salvara! ¡Yo no le pedí que se mat- _

_Ryoma emitió un sonido ahogado, incapaz de continuar. Sus manos se aflojaron y resbalaron, aún convertidas en puños, hasta llegar al pecho del capitán, empujándole débilmente y con la cabeza gacha._

_-Yo no se lo pedí…-susurró._

_-No lo hizo porque se lo pidieras. Incluso si hubieras podido decirle que no lo hiciera, ella lo habría hecho de todos modos, y tú sabes por qué –la voz de Tezuka era ahora más suave, más comprensiva. No mencionó el nombre de Sakuno porque se había dado cuenta del dolor que eso le causaba al chico-. Ella siempre se ha preocupado por ti, siempre ha querido que seas feliz. Por eso, incluso si pasa lo peor, ¿no crees que, de algún modo, se lo debes?_

_-No puedo…_

_-Echi-_

_-No puedo. Cuando la veo recuerdo cada sonrisa, cada vez que –se atragantó con las palabras y tuvo que inspirar para poder seguir, si bien no terminó la frase-. Y luego veo de nuevo el accidente. Sueño con ello. Tampoco está en clase, ni en los entrenamientos. Todo me recuerda a ella. Y lo peor…Es que tal vez nunca volverá._

_Tezuka soltó entonces el cuello de la camisa de Ryoma y colocó la mano tras la cabeza de él, atrayéndole hasta abrazarle con un solo brazo. Ryoma se quedó inmóvil junto a su capitán, sus ojos más abiertos y brillantes de lo normal por culpa de la sorpresa, el dolor y las lágrimas no derramadas. Entonces, la voz de Tezuka sonó muy cerca de su oído izquierdo._

_-Todos la echamos de menos. Mucho. Pero sabemos que ella querría que siguiéramos con nuestra vida. Si hubiera sido al revés, ¿querrías que ella dejara de vivir o preferirías que siguiera adelante e intentara ser feliz? Aun así, no podemos olvidarla y por eso vamos a verla todos los días. Tal vez no pueda oír nuestras voces por separado, pero seguro que puede oírnos a todos juntos._

_Tezuka hizo una pausa, aun contemplando la ciudad a través de la verja. Él también echaba de menos a Sakuno. Todos se habían acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que, tras el accidente, no habían sabido muy bien cómo reaccionar. Eiji había sido el primero en proponer las visitas conjuntas, pensando que a Sakuno le alegraría verles a todos y que así se despertaría antes. Tezuka se preguntó si el haber ido a buscar a Ryoma lo había hecho por ayudarle a él o a Sakuno. Probablemente a ambos. Todos deseaban volver a ver a la joven sonriendo junto a ellos._

_-Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no crees?_

_El susurro de Tezuka hizo reaccionar a Ryoma. Sus manos volvieron a temblar y se aferraron a la tela del uniforme de su capitán con fuerza. _

_Y, entonces, tras la primera lágrima cayeron todas las demás, retenidas durante demasiado tiempo._

**Fin flashback**

A partir de entonces, Ryoma había vuelto a las clases y a los entrenamientos, si bien le resultaba difícil concentrarse. También había aceptado, aunque a regañadientes, ir a visitar a Sakuno con los demás y poco a poco había vuelto a la rutina.

Una vez en el hospital, Tezuka preguntó por el doctor. Eiji y Ryoma habían intentado ir a ver a Sakuno directamente, pero Oishi y Tezuka se lo habían impedido. El doctor llegó enseguida, acompañado por la madre de Ryoma, que acostumbraba a ir a verla todos los días ya que los chicos tenían entrenamiento y clases y no podían estar con ella. Solía turnarse con Nanako, la prima de Ryoma, cuando no podía ir. Al parecer, había sido Rinko quien estaba con ella cuando había despertado y había avisado al doctor.

Ryoma no pareció sorprenderse de ver a su madre allí, pero en cuanto la vio supo que algo no iba bien. Su madre estaba demasiado seria pero, a pesar de que deseaba preguntar, esperó a que Tezuka iniciara la conversación. El capitán hizo una reverencia ante ambos y esperó, sabiendo que el doctor no le había dicho algo importante.

El doctor los miró. En el fondo sabía que aparecerían todos, pero seguía sin parecerle bien que un adolescente estuviera a cargo de otra adolescente que había sufrido un accidente tan grave. Suspiró interiormente, sabiendo que no era el momento de discutir sobre eso, y se dispuso a explicarle la situación real a Tezuka.

-Ryuzaki-san ya ha despertado. Le hemos hecho varias pruebas y físicamente parece estar bien. Aún la tendremos unos días más en el hospital, pero está completamente fuera de peligro.

Tezuka, que se había acercado al doctor y Rinko cuando aparecieron, ignoró las exclamaciones de alegría de sus compañeros detrás. Sabía que había algo más.

-¿Físicamente?

El doctor le miró fijamente, tal vez buscando las palabras. El rostro de la madre de Ryoma mostraba tristeza mientras miraba a su hijo, que no se había sumado a la alegría de los demás y simplemente les miraba esperando, al igual que Tezuka, a que continuaran.

-Parece que el golpe en la cabeza ha afectado su memoria –hizo una breve pausa, como si lamentara decir lo que iba a decir-. No sólo no recuerda el accidente, sino que tampoco sabe quién es.

Aquello acalló todas las manifestaciones de alegría de los titulares, que le miraron, consternados. Durante un momento nadie, ni siquiera Tezuka o Fuji, supo qué decir. Eiji fue el primero en recuperarse lo suficiente para preguntar:

-¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Recuperará la memoria?

-Aún es pronto para decirlo y es un tema delicado. Podría recordarlo todo mañana o tardar años. O no llegar a recordar nunca. Lo importante ahora es que esté tranquila y se sienta bien. Poco a poco intentaremos que vaya recordando cosas, pero acaba de salir del coma y es mejor no correr riesgos. Si se siente presionada, tanto física como mental o emocionalmente, podría tener una crisis.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Esta vez, Ryoma fue el primero en reaccionar, su rostro serio pero en calma. Aparentemente.

-¿Está despierta?

-Sí.

-Quiero verla.

-No creo que-

-Por favor.

Los titulares y Rinko sólo pudieron mirarle, paralizados. En tres años, ninguno de los tenistas –excepto Tezuka- había oído a Ryoma pedir algo "por favor". Ni siquiera su madre recordaba la última vez que le había oído decirlo. Tezuka, que aún recordaba el día en que Ryoma fue a su casa a pedirle que le dejara participar en el amistoso con el equipo americano, era probablemente el único que podía entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ryoma. Aunque Momo era su mejor amigo, Tezuka era el que mejor le entendía…junto con Sakuno.

-Nosotros también queremos verla –intervino entonces Tezuka. Era extraño que hubiera incluido a todos los miembros, ya que llevar a nueve chicos a una habitación con una chica que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre no parecía lo más sensato, pero nadie protestó.

Excepto el médico.

-No, eso es imposible. En el caso de que permitiera alguna visita, sería con un familiar cercano, alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Aún está desorientada y confusa después del coma y el hecho de no recordar nada no ayuda. No puedo permitir que nueve extraños aparezcan de golpe en su habitación, eso sólo empeorará las cosas.

-¡Nosotros no somos extraños! –gritó Eiji. Oishi intentó detenerle, pero Eiji se zafó de él, aunque bajó la voz-. Nosotros y Ryuzaki-sensei somos los más cercanos a ella.

-Aun así…

-Puedo hablar yo con ella primero, explicarle lo que pasa y que después entren los demás. De esa manera no se asustará –sugirió Tezuka.

Fuji e Inui le miraron. No era propio de Tezuka ser tan impulsivo, pero hacía ya tiempo que se habían dado cuenta de lo importante que era Sakuno para él. Habían llegado a pensar incluso que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no era el caso. La protegía, cuidaba de ella. La quería, sí…Como a una hermana.

Los demás no prestaron atención, pendientes de la respuesta del médico, que parecía estar a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y echarlos del hospital. Fue la madre de Ryoma la que acudió en ayuda de los jóvenes.

-Estoy de acuerdo, doctor. Sakuno-chan siempre ha sido muy cercana a ellos y creo que verles podría ayudarla a recordar. Si Tezuka-kun habla primero con ella y le explica la situación, creo que no habrá problema. Al fin y al cabo, estar sola no la ayudará, ¿no es cierto?

El médico la miró, exasperado, pero supo que había perdido y no pudo sino rendirse. Suspiró.

-Está bien. Sin embargo –añadió mirando a Tezuka-, yo estaré todo el tiempo y no podéis darle demasiada información. Sabe que ha tenido un accidente y que por eso no recuerda nada, pero ya está. Podéis contarle algunas cosas, pero no demasiado. Saturarla de información no ayudará y es importante que recuerde por sí misma y, sobre todo, que _desee_ recordar.

Los chicos asintieron, serios, aunque se les notaba la alegría de haberse salido con la suya. El médico frunció el ceño, pero no hizo comentario alguno y les llevó hacia la habitación que tan bien conocían.

-De acuerdo, entremos. Vosotros –añadió girándose hacia los demás– os quedáis aquí –terminó con gravedad y mirando a Rinko como si le pidiera que los vigilara. La mujer sólo sonrió, tranquila.

Sin más, el doctor entró en la habitación seguido de Tezuka, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a los demás fuera.

* * *

Después de que Seigaku ganara el campeonato nacional tres años atrás, Ryuzaki-sensei había empezado a recibir invitaciones de otras partes del país. No eran viajes largos y tampoco influían demasiado en las prácticas, pero al principio se había negado a ir. Sakuno le había preguntado por qué, pero su abuela sólo le había respondido con evasivas.

En el club también lo sabían, pero tampoco habían conseguido que la entrenadora les explicara el porqué. Fuji e Inui, siempre atentos, sospechaban que tenía algo que ver con Sakuno. Por eso, un día que Sakuno no había ido al entrenamiento para verles, volvieron a intentarlo.

-Saa Ryuzaki-sensei –empezó Fuji con su habitual sonrisa, llamando la atención de los demás titulares-. Ahora que no está Ryuzaki-chan, ¿nos dirá por qué no acepta las invitaciones?

Como siempre, Eiji, Momo y Kaidoh parecían perdidos, sin entender la relación entre una cosa y la otra. Oishi parecía preocupado e Inui esperaba la respuesta, libreta en mano, si bien él ya tenía las posibles respuestas. Kawamura parecía tranquilo, simplemente esperando, y Tezuka seguía con su habitual rostro impasible, a pesar de que estaba escuchando. Ryoma seguía en Estados Unidos.

Por su parte, Ryuzaki-sensei parecía divertida por la perspicacia del genio, si bien sus ojos permanecieron serios. Los contempló durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Parecía retarles a que siguieran preguntando y Fuji, mucho más competitivo de lo que su apariencia tranquila demostraba, aceptó el desafío.

-Es por Ryuzaki-chan, ¿no es cierto? Siempre que le preguntamos la mira antes de responder. Si está preocupada por si le pasa algo mientras no está en el instituto no tiene que preocuparse, nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

Los demás asintieron y Ryuzaki-sensei sonrió.

-Gracias, chicos, pero no estoy preocupada por eso –les miró de nuevo, casi como si les estuviera evaluando, y después suspiró-. No quiero dejarla sola en casa.

Aquella no era la respuesta que habían estado esperando y parecieron sorprendidos. Inui tomó el relevo.

-¿Qué quiere decir-?

-Obaa-chan, no me va a pasar nada –interrumpió una voz suave.

Todos se giraron hacia la voz. Sakuno había llegado ya y se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Siento llegar tarde. Fukumura-sensei me ha pedido que te diera esto, dice que lo necesita para mañana –explicó mientras le daba unos papeles a su abuela. Después sonrió de nuevo y continuó-. Deberías aceptar las invitaciones, sé que te hace ilusión y a mi no me va a pasar nada. En casa nos repartimos las tareas, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, sabes que puedo encargarme. Y aquí está Tomo-chan, así que estaré bien también.

Sumire Ryuzaki miró a su nieta, que sonreía tranquila. Sabía que tenía razón, pero se le hacía difícil separarse de ella. La voz de Eiji interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ryuzaki-chan, ¿y tus padres?

-¡Eiji! –le amonestó Oishi.

-No pasa nada, Oishi-senpai –sonrió Sakuno, que se volvió para mirar a Eiji con tranquilidad-. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía cinco años, así que vivo sola con mi abuela.

-¡Lo siento!

-No pasa nada. Hace ya tiempo que pasó.

A pesar de las palabras de Sakuno, sabían que no era cierto. Nunca la habían oído hablar con ninguno de ellos sin tartamudear ni ruborizarse. Sin embargo, Sakuno continuó con la conversación anterior sin darles tiempo.

-De verdad, abuela, no me va a pasar nada. Deberías ir.

-Pero tendrías que ir y volver sola a casa, y comprar. Además, te distraes fácilmente y seguro que se te hace de noche y no quiero que estés sola por la calle de noche porque te has distraído siguiendo a un gato.

-¡M-mou, obaa-chan! ¡E-eso fue sólo u-una vez! Es que era tan pe-pequeñito y parecía tener ta-tanta hambre… No podía irme de allí y de-dejarle sin –se detuvo al escuchar una suave risa y al levantar la vista vio a su abuela, que intentaba disimular la risa mientras todos los titulares la miraban, sonriendo. Automáticamente, se ruborizó y miró al suelo. Al verlo, su abuela abandonó todo disimulo y rio abiertamente.

-¡M-mou, obaa-chan!

La mujer colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su azorada nieta y le revolvió el cabello, satisfecha de haber conseguido que Sakuno olvidara la tristeza por la muerte de sus padres. La entrenadora miró a sus jugadores, que sonreían. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigieron Fuji y Tezuka, supo que ambos sabían perfectamente lo que había hecho.

-Sea como sea, no quiero que salgas sola por la tarde –dijo su abuela.

Sakuno suspiró. Sabía que su abuela quería ir de viaje, pero también sabía lo cabezota que era, la conocía bien. Al fin y al cabo, ella era igual.

-Nosotros podemos acompañarla a casa –sugirió entonces Tezuka, para sorpresa de todos los demás, que no supieron cómo reaccionar.

-Es verdad –le secundó Fuji, el primero en recuperarse.

-¿Estáis seguros? –preguntó Sumire.

Los chicos asintieron. Kaidoh no aceptó, pero tampoco se opuso y todos sabían que eso equivalía a un "sí".

-Entonces supongo que está bien, sólo serán unos días.

-E-espera –dijo Sakuno, que estaba tan sorprendida que no había sido capaz de negarse hasta entonces. ¿_Tezuka_-senpai había sugerido acompañarla a casa? El estoico y serio _Tezuka-buchou_?-. No ha-hace falta, vivimos un poco lejos y se-seguro que tie-tienen cosas que ha-hacer –tartamudeó, sonrojada.

-No pasa nada –respondió Oishi, sonriendo-. Podemos hacer turnos si alguien no puede venir. Ryuzaki-sensei tiene razón, no debes ir sola por la calle cuando anochece.

-Y también es para agradecerte que siempre vengas a animarnos –añadió tímidamente Kawamura.

-O para animar a Echizen/o-chibi –dijeron a la vez Momo y Eiji.

Sakuno se ruborizó aún más al oír la última frase.

-¡M-mou, se-senpai-tachi! To-tomo-chan y yo animamos a todo el equipo.

-Bueno –rescató entonces Sumire a su cada vez más avergonzada nieta-, entonces quedamos así. Si ellos te acompañan a casa no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Sakuno suspiró, derrotada. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, así que sonrió y les hizo una reverencia.

-Arigato gozaimashita, senpai-tachi.

Después de aquello, Ryuzaki-sensei había ido aceptando otras invitaciones, tranquila al saber que alguien acompañaba a su nieta. Incluso tiempo después, cuando los de tercero se graduaron, seguían turnándose si hacía falta para acompañarla.

Y así el tiempo había ido pasando.

Ryoma volvió de América en el primer curso de High School, cuando todos –o casi todos- se reunieron de nuevo, esta vez con un lazo más fuerte. Todo iba perfectamente.

Hasta que Ryuzaki-sensei se desmayó.

El estrés y la edad se habían combinado y Sakuno y los demás la habían obligado a tomarse unas vacaciones. Sakuno incluso había llegado al extremo de obligar a su abuela a no llamar y a olvidarse completamente de ellos hasta que volviera. De hecho, ni Sakuno ni los demás sabían exactamente a dónde había ido de vacaciones y, dado que el motivo de las mismas era desconectar, no podían contarle lo que había pasado con Sakuno sin arriesgarse a que la mujer empeorara.

Porque seguro, _seguro_, que empeoraría si viera y supiera lo mismo que Tezuka veía y sabía en ese momento.

* * *

Sakuno seguía en la cama, un tanto reincorporada de manera que su espalda descansara sobre unos cojines en la cabecera de la cama. Seguía tan pálida como Tezuka la recordaba y las vendas que llevaba en la cabeza no ayudaban. Sus ojos, aunque abiertos, habían perdido aquel brillo cálido que tenían, e incluso su cabello, suelto para facilitar el trabajo de médicos y enfermeras, también había perdido lustre. Tezuka y los demás nunca olvidarían la primera vez que la habían visto sin las trenzas. Al volver Ryoma de América, habían decidido salir todos juntos para celebrarlo. Sakuno, que como siempre llegaba tarde, no había tenido tiempo de recogerse el cabello en sus habituales trenzas. Ni siquiera Fuji –que incluso había abierto los ojos- había sido capaz de reaccionar durante un tiempo y Sakuno cada vez estaba más nerviosa, pensando que se habían enfadado con ella, hasta que por fin habían conseguido reaccionar. Entonces, había pasado de la preocupación a la vergüenza, ya que no dejaron de decirle lo bien que le quedaba y lo guapa que estaba.

Pero aquello era ya sólo un recuerdo…Que ella no tenía. Allí medio sentada medio echada, resultaba difícil reconocer a Sakuno. Parecía tan frágil, tan cansada, tan débil, tan…vulnerable.

-Ryuzaki-san, Tezuka-san ha venido a verte.

-¿Tezuka…san?

La voz de Sakuno era igual y diferente de como la recordaba. Seguía siendo suave, pero era más débil. Era duro verla así y no poder hacer nada por ella, ni siquiera darle un abrazo, pero Tezuka tenía práctica en mantener una expresión neutra.

Tal vez fuera eso lo que la asustara, porque al mirarle sus manos se aferraron a la sábana que la cubría. No retrocedió, pero tal vez fuera porque no podía.

_Tan vulnerable._

-Hola, Sakuno.

Tezuka no intentó acercarse más, pero sí moduló su tono de voz. Más suave, más bajo. Sakuno seguía nerviosa, pero al menos había soltado la sábana.

-Ho-hola.

El médico observaba a la joven, calibrando la respuesta emocional. No parecía reconocerle, pero tampoco parecía reaccionar mal. Supuso que el hecho de que pareciera asustada era normal con la cara tan seria que tenía él. Sin embargo, antes de dejar pasar a los demás tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-¿Recuerdas algo de él? Aunque sea alguna sensación, alguna imagen.

Sakuno no respondió en seguida. Jugueteaba con el borde de la sábana, nerviosa, mientras miraba alternativamente al médico, Tezuka y sus manos.

-No recuerdo nada, lo siento –respondió sin mirarles-. Pero… sí que tengo una se-sensación extraña, como si le conociera…Pero no recuerdo conocerle. Lo siento.

Tezuka intercambió una mirada con el médico. Al ver que éste asentía, se acercó y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama. Lentamente, alargó una mano y cogió una de las de Sakuno, que se sonrojó ante el contacto y no parecía saber a dónde mirar. Con la pequeña mano de ella entre las suyas, más grandes y masculinas, Tezuka la observó mientras acariciaba su mano en un intento de relajarla sin palabras. Pareció funcionar, porque poco después ella le miró, tímidamente, entre el cabello suelto que le caía a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo soy Kunimitsu Tezuka, capitán del equipo de tenis de Seigaku. Vamos al mismo instituto y somos amigos –le explicó con tranquilidad.

-Tezuka-san es también quien está a tu cargo, Ryuzaki-san.

Sakuno asintió despacio. Durante un tiempo nadie dijo nada más. Tezuka siguió acariciando suavemente su mano hasta que Sakuno estuvo completamente relajada. Intercambiando otra mirada con el médico, Tezuka volvió a hablar.

-Ha venido más gente a verte. Son también amigos tuyos y del equipo de tenis. ¿Quieres verles?

Sakuno le miró con sus grandes ojos marrones durante un momento y después asintió suavemente. Tezuka soltó entonces su mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El médico, que no había dejado de observarla, vio cómo cogía la mano que Tezuka había sostenido con su otra mano y se llevaba ambas al pecho mientras seguía al joven con la mirada.

Tezuka, ya junto a la puerta, la abrió e hizo pasar a los demás, de uno en uno, a la habitación. Sakuno les observaba entrar, cada vez más nerviosa al ver tanta gente en su habitación. Volvía a tener la misma sensación extraña de conocerles y no conocerles. Vio a un pelirrojo caminar de forma extraña, como si quisiera echar a correr pero se estuviera conteniendo y el resultado fueran pequeños saltos mientras caminaba. Por un instante sintió ganas de reír, pero se contuvo. Había demasiada gente que se suponía que conocía pero que no recordaba. Era demasiado confuso. Bajó la mirada hacia la cama, sonrojada de nuevo. El médico, aun observándola, pareció incómodo, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en la habitación, Tezuka se acercó de nuevo a ella, que levantó lentamente la vista y les observó uno por uno, si bien se sonrojaba continuamente y al poco bajaba la vista de nuevo. Abría y cerraba las manos alternativamente en un intento de aliviar la tensión.

Los chicos, en cambio, la observaban sin desviar la vista. Estaban contentos de verla despierta, pero tenía un aspecto débil que nunca habían visto en ella. Siempre había sido muy tímida, sí, y un poco torpe también, pero nunca débil. No sabían muy bien qué hacer, si presentarse uno por uno o esperar a que ella dijera algo, y se creó un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Ryoma, el último en entrar y el más cercano a la puerta, no podía dejar de mirarla. Por una parte era como si estuviera viendo a la Sakuno de siempre y por otra parte era como si estuviera viendo a una completa extraña. Entonces, sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los marrones de ella y ya no fue capaz de pensar en nada más.

Sakuno, que había estado observándoles poco a poco, quedó atrapada de pronto en una mirada dorada. No podía pensar. Una parte de ella quería quedarse así, mirando aquellos ojos para siempre. La otra quería huir. Su respiración se aceleró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no se derramaron. Sus manos, que hasta entonces habían estado relajándose y tensionándose alternativamente, se cerraron entonces con tanta fuerza que temblaban. La parte de ella que quería huir superó a la que quería quedarse.

Pero no podía moverse.

Las tímidas sonrisas de los titulares se desvanecieron con rapidez al ver el cambio. Tezuka se acercó más a ella e intentó llamar su atención sin éxito. Era como si no pudiera oírle. El médico pidió entonces que se fueran todos, pero nadie le hizo caso, preocupados por el estado de Sakuno. Tezuka colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Sakuno y le hizo girar la cabeza para mirarle. En el momento en el que el contacto visual entre Ryoma y Sakuno se rompió, las lágrimas se derramaron y rompió a llorar. Tezuka la atrajo hacia si y la abrazó con fuerza. Sakuno se aferró a él con fuerza mientras los demás miraban, impotentes y sin saber qué había pasado. Ni siquiera el médico intentó acercarse.

Los sollozos eran entrecortados; ya hiperventilaba antes de empezar a llorar y ahora aún le costaba más respirar. Tezuka recorría su espalda con una mano, intentando tranquilizarla, pero era inútil. No había forma de calmarla y los segundos se hicieron eternos hasta que de pronto Sakuno se desmayó.

Tezuka notó cómo la tensión abandonaba de pronto el cuerpo de Sakuno casi al mismo tiempo que los sollozos se detenían. La separó un tanto de su cuerpo, con preocupación, para observar su rostro. Las mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas y la expresión de su rostro, incluso inconsciente, era de tristeza. Tezuka secó las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas con su mano y la dejó en la cama con suavidad para después cubrirla con la sábana con ojos tristes.

_Ryoma-kun._

* * *

*Sé que la edad legal en Japón no son 18 años, pero necesitaba que fuera Tezuka quien se hiciera cargo de ella, así que me he tomado la libertad de cambiarlo…

*² El horario lectivo en Japón es de lunes a sábado, si no me equivoco, así que es el horario escolar que siguen ellos también :P

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy :P Cada vez que cuelgue un capítulo es porque ya tengo el próximo escrito y lo habré enviado (o estaré a punto de enviarlo) a mi beta-reader (ya encontré a alguien que me ayude con la versión en inglés :D), a no ser que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que colgué un capítulo.

Por cierto, ya tengo toooda la historia pensada (me hice un esquema de cada capítulo antes de empezar a escribir). Estoy contenta porque hasta que no leí los comentarios no me di cuenta de que con el resumen que había escrito y el primer capítulo no se veía bien si Sakuno iba a sobrevivir o no. ¿Y por qué eso me alegra? Pues porque detesté hacer el resumen y me alegro de que haya conseguido hacer un resumen decente sin spoilers, así la historia es más intrigante jaja

Y se acabó el tostón! Jaja Espero que os haya gustado :D Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (o eso espero :P).


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! He tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D Este capítulo fue muuuuuy difícil de escribir... De hecho, dejé de escribir durante casi un año por este capítulo XD Espero que os guste :)

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y las alertas. ¡Me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo!

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Amabilidad dolorosa**

-¡No es justo!

Oishi suspiró, pero no respondió. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido esa misma conversación durante la última semana.

-¿Por qué Tezuka-buchou puede ir todos los días y Ochibi no puede verla ni cinco minutos?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Eiji. El médico ha prohibido que Echizen la vea y Sakuno sólo se siente segura con Tezuka, por eso va todos los días.

Eran los primeros en llegar al vestuario para el entrenamiento de la tarde. Eiji llevaba todo el día más nervioso de lo normal y Oishi suponía que era porque hoy era su turno de ir a visitar a Sakuno. Después del desastre de la primera visita conjunta, hacía ya una semana, el médico les había prohibido ir todos en un mismo día, por lo que habían decidido ir por turnos, normalmente por parejas. Tezuka era el único que podía ir todos los días, ya que Sakuno se sentía mejor si él estaba. No se había vuelto a repetir la crisis que tuvo con Ryoma y cada vez parecía más acostumbrada a la presencia de los titulares…excepto a la de Ryoma, a quien el médico había prohibido las visitas. Ryoma había protestado, por supuesto, al igual que Momo y Eiji, pero no habían conseguido nada.

-¿Y si Sakuno-chan pidiera verle? -saltó de pronto Eiji, que incluso había tramado un plan con Momo para colar a Ryoma en el hospital. Tezuka les había descubierto y habían tenido que correr cien vueltas.- Entonces podría ir, ¿no?

-¡Eiji ni se-

-Sakuno no está preparada –intervino Fuji, que había llegado al vestuario seguido de Inui y Kaidoh.

-Demo…

-Lo siento por Echizen –continuó Fuji sin hacer caso de las protestas de Eiji-, pero ahora lo más importante es que Sakuno-chan esté bien, y no lo estará si le ve.

Eiji no tuvo respuesta para aquello y se quedó callado, abatido.

-Pero, ¿por qué reaccionó así?-preguntó Eiji.

Nadie respondió. Ni la propia Sakuno lo sabía. Momo le había preguntado a Inui y a Fuji, pero ellos tampoco lo entendían. El médico había dicho que tal vez fuera por el accidente, pero todos pensaban que tenía que haber algo más. La Sakuno de doce años era fácil de leer, pero no la de dieciséis. Cuando Ryoma volvió de América y empezaron a sospechar que se había enamorado de Sakuno, intentaron comprobar si Sakuno todavía le quería, pero todos sus planes habían fracasado. Sakuno les conocía tan bien que parecía detectar instintivamente cuándo tramaban algo. Inui tenía a menudo problemas para saber cómo reaccionaría y Fuji era el único que aún conseguía sorprenderla de vez en cuando, pero seguían sin saber si seguía queriéndole y lo ocultaba o si simplemente había pasado página.

La Sakuno de ahora se parecía más a la de doce años. Tímida, de sonrojo fácil y tartamudez habitual. Fácil de leer y prever. Pero también mucho más vulnerable y apagada de lo que nunca la habían visto, ni siquiera cuando la conocieron por primera vez.

* * *

_**~Tres horas después~**_

-…Y Momo y Kaidoh han acabado peleándose de nuevo –terminó entre risas Eiji.

Sakuno se unió a él, riendo mientras Oishi y Tezuka les observaban. Sakuno tenía ya mucho mejor aspecto. Había recuperado casi por completo el color y también parecía más contenta y relajada, aunque eso tal vez fuera a causa de Eiji, que siempre conseguía hacerla reír. Tezuka sabía que, después de él mismo, Eiji era la persona con la que mejor se sentía. Los demás, antes o después, acababan mirándola con lástima o compasión. Eiji, en cambio, siempre parecía alegrarse sólo con verla y hablar con ella. Si Oishi le preguntaba si recordaba algo o cualquier otra cosa que la entristeciera, Eiji siempre se apresuraba a cambiar de tema y hacerla reír.

A pesar de todo, Sakuno no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente que aquel chico de ojos dorados no había vuelto y sabía que ella tenía la culpa. Los primeros días, cada vez que pensaba en él se ponía nerviosa y se angustiaba. Sin embargo, al ver que no volvía, poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que le echaba de menos. Se había dado cuenta también de que nadie le mencionaba nunca y ella no se había atrevido a preguntar. Pero cada vez le echaba más de menos y hoy estaba Eiji y no aquel chico que siseaba y llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza…

-Mmm…E-eto, Kik- E-Eiji-san –tartamudeó sin mirarle. Sakuno había empezado a llamarles por el nombre de pila después de convertirse en mánager, pero ahora había vuelto a utilizar los apellidos, excepto con Eiji, que se había negado y le había suplicado que le llamara por el nombre. También había cambiado el "senpai" por el "san", ya que no recordaba nada sobre el instituto. Eiji la miró sonriente, esperando que continuara-. ¿Sa-sabes si va a venir a-aquel chico de los ojos do-dorados? –dado que nadie le mencionaba y se había desmayado poco después de verle, lo único que recordaba era aquel extraño color de ojos en el que había quedado atrapada.

Sakuno había bajado la cabeza, muy sonrojada, mientras jugueteaba con el borde de la sabana, por lo que no vio cómo la sonrisa se borraba del rostro del pelirrojo y los tres chicos compartían una mirada seria. Eiji, que no sabía qué decir, se quedó callado y Tezuka tomó el relevo.

-¿Quieres verle?

Ante aquello, Sakuno se sonrojó aún más.

-Que-quería pedirle per-perdón por lo que pasó.

-No tienes por qué disculparte –le aseguró Oishi con una sonrisa que la joven, aún con la cabeza gacha, no vio-. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

Sakuno no respondió y se quedaron en silencio un rato, sin saber muy bien qué decir, hasta que de pronto Sakuno alzó la cabeza.

-El doctor no me deja verle por lo que pasó, ¿no es verdad?

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron. No sólo no había tartamudeado ni se había sonrojado (más de lo que ya estaba), sino que su mirada era mucho más firme de lo que la habían visto desde que despertó. Se parecía mucho a las miradas que solía dirigirles cuando sabía que estaban tramando algo.

-El doctor piensa que verle podría empeorar tu estado –respondió Oishi con amabilidad.

-Pero ya estoy mejor y sabré que viene, así que no pasará nada –insistió Sakuno.

-Aun así…-dudó Oishi.

-Por favor. Es verdad que no sé por qué reaccioné así y que al principio me sentía mal cuando pensaba en él, pero ya no es así, de verdad.

Tezuka la miró. Él era quien más tiempo pasaba con ella pero, aun así, no conseguía comprenderla del todo. La mayoría de las veces era una extraña con el aspecto de alguien que conocía muy bien. Era cierto que parecía como si hubiera vuelto a su yo de doce años y Tezuka no la había llegado a conocer muy bien porque cuando empezó a tratar más con ella al acompañarla a casa, Sakuno empezó a cambiar. Dejó de ser tan tímida, de tartamudear y sonrojarse continuamente. La Sakuno de antes del accidente seguía siendo tan amable y cariñosa como la de doce, pero su voluntad y su carácter se habían fortalecido. Ryuzaki-sensei decía que era gracias a la amistad que tenía con los titulares.

Pero a veces, sólo a veces, cuando ellos estaban a solas, Tezuka creía ver en sus ojos el mismo brillo de determinación y seguridad que tenían sus ojos antes del accidente. Aun así, nunca la había visto tan decidida como en ese momento. Aunque él nunca participó en las "investigaciones" de los demás titulares para saber si Sakuno estaba o no enamorada de Ryoma, sí que sentía curiosidad. En el fondo, él creía que ella aún le amaba y que por eso había reaccionado como había reaccionado. Sabía que el médico estaba en contra de que la vieran, especialmente Ryoma al haber sido una parte importante del accidente, pero Tezuka –aunque nunca lo reconocería- confiaba en que Ryoma fuera capaz de ayudarla, por eso le apoyó cuando quiso verla. Sin embargo, después de lo que pasó, había obedecido al médico y le había prohibido verla.

Tezuka sabía que Ryoma se sentía culpable. Por el accidente, por la pérdida de memoria, por la reacción que tuvo al verle. Y también sabía que se sentía un tanto traicionado por el capitán, que no le había permitido volver a verla. Pero el accidente, de una forma u otra, les había afectado a todos y ahora, Tezuka tenía miedo de no ser capaz de protegerla. No pudo evitar el accidente, no pudo evitar la reacción de Sakuno cuando vio a Ryoma y no quería que sufriera más. En sólo tres años, Sakuno se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para él.

Pero sabía que impedir que le viera era un deseo egoísta. Haría todo lo que pudiera y más para protegerla y que volviera a ser feliz, pero para eso tenía que confiar en ella también.

-¿Quieres verle?-preguntó de nuevo, mirándola a los ojos.

Sakuno le devolvió la mirada, sonrojada pero sin amedrentarse. Sakuno no sabía de dónde salía aquel deseo que le daba esa fuerza, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Más allá de disculpas, miedos e inseguridades…Quería verle otra vez.

-Sí.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que Tezuka se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Eiji parecía sorprendido mientras Oishi estaba, de nuevo, preocupado. Sabía a dónde iba Tezuka y no acababa de estar de acuerdo, pero él también había visto el cambio en Sakuno y no pudo -ni supo- oponerse. Sakuno, que también sabía por qué se había ido el capitán, sólo sonrió, aunque con un deje de tristeza.

* * *

~_**Esa noche**_~

La luz de la habitación estaba apagada desde que Tezuka se había marchado de la habitación para que pudiera dormir. No recordaba ya cuánto tiempo hacía que el capitán se había ido, pero no podía dormir. Sakuno sabía que el día siguiente iba a ser un día muy importante. Tezuka había conseguido permiso del doctor para llevar a Ryoma y, aunque había sido ella quien había pedido verle, cuanto más lo pensaba, sola en la habitación, más insegura se sentía. Había intentado que le explicaran algo sobre él, pero lo único que había conseguido era saber su nombre.

Echizen Ryoma.

Ella conocía ese nombre, lo sabía. Aunque no lo recordara. Y cuanto más pensaba en él, más miedo tenía de recordar. Quería verle y no quería verle. Quería recordarle y no quería recordarle. La ansiedad crecía en su interior, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Le había costado mucho conseguir verle de nuevo para pedirle perdón y conocerle más, saber por qué reaccionó así cuando le vio. No se rendiría ahora, aunque eso significara recordar cosas que tal vez había querido olvidar.

Necesitaba verle.

* * *

_**~Al día siguiente~**_

Nada más entrar en el vestuario, Fuji supo que algo no iba bien. Oishi parecía muy nervioso y no dejaba de intercambiar miradas con Eiji, que también parecía nervioso pero que, al contrario de lo habitual en él, no había dicho una palabra en todo el rato y ambos miraban de vez en cuando a Tezuka, que parecía igual que siempre. Inui también parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo, porque no dejaba de tomar notas en su libreta aunque aún estaba a medio vestir. Kaidoh no parecía haberse dado cuenta y Momo y Ryoma aún no habían llegado.

Tezuka, ignorando las miradas nerviosas de Eiji y Oishi y las miradas calculadoras de Inui y Fuji, siguió cambiándose. Sin embargo, cuando terminó no se dirigió a las pistas, donde ya estaba la mayoría del equipo, sino que se quedó en el vestuario, en silencio. Aquello aumentó la tensión de los otros titulares, incluso Kaidoh se quedó mirando al capitán, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que se oyó ruido fuera del vestuario y entraron Momo y Ryoma corriendo.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¿¡Por qué te cuesta tanto levantarte por las mañanas!?

-¡No tenías por qué esperarme! ¡Tú sólo querías desayunar _otra vez_!

-¡En vez de preocuparte por eso preocúpate por las vueltas que Tezuka-buchou nos hará correr!-gritó Momo, un tanto avergonzado.

Ryoma fue a responder mientras ambos se cambiaban a toda prisa, ajenos al nerviosismo de los otros titulares y a la mirada de Tezuka, que intervino antes de que Ryoma tuviera tiempo de contestar.

-Echizen.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron a medio vestir y se volvieron a mirar al capitán. Tezuka miró directamente a Ryoma a los ojos y volvió a ver aquel brillo de tristeza que los iluminaba desde que había visto a Sakuno en el hospital. Tezuka estaba bastante seguro de que nadie más –excepto tal vez Fuji- lo percibía, pero él podía verlo claramente.

Ryoma le devolvió la mirada, aparentemente tranquilo. Tenía sentimientos confusos por el capitán. Por un lado, se sentía traicionado porque Tezuka se había aliado con el médico para no dejarle ver a Sakuno. Por el otro, sabía que lo estaba haciendo por el bien de Sakuno y no podía enfadarse si eso la iba a ayudar, por poco que le gustara la situación. Aún recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Tezuka en el tejado.

"_Podría no recordarnos_."

Aquellas palabras se habían hecho realidad y Ryoma no sabía qué hacer. Quería ayudarla pero no le dejaban ni siquiera verla. Y, aunque odiara admitirlo, tampoco habría sabido qué hacer si le hubieran dejado verla de nuevo. ¿Darle las gracias? ¿Pedirle perdón?

-Echizen –repitió el capitán-, vendrás conmigo al hospital esta tarde.

Ninguno de los titulares se atrevió a moverse o a decir algo después de aquello, esperando a que Ryoma contestara. Tezuka no le había preguntado, pero tampoco era como si el más joven fuera a negarse.

-¿Ya puedo verla?-preguntó Ryoma.

-El médico está en contra, pero Sakuno lo ha pedido.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Le ha recordado?!

-No –respondió Tezuka a las exclamaciones del resto de titulares-. Sigue sin recordar nada, pero se ha dado cuenta de que Echizen es el único que no ha vuelto y ha adivinado el por qué, así que ha pedido verle.

Ryoma asintió sin una palabra y siguió cambiándose. Momo, al ver su falta de reacción, fue a decirle algo, pero vio la mirada que le dirigió Fuji y prefirió dejarlo estar. Tezuka, por su parte, sí entendía a Ryoma. Sabía que se alegraba de que ella estuviera mejor y que, además, ella misma hubiera pedido verle, pero también tenía miedo. Porque la joven no era ya la misma y no sabía qué esperar. Y, además, la culpa seguía allí.

Tezuka también se sentía culpable, no tanto por Sakuno como por Ryoma. Desearía haber podido evitar el accidente, pero sabía que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Ryoma, habría podido evitarlo. Tezuka sabía que había sido decisión de Sakuno salvar a Ryoma, y lo respetaba, por mucho que le doliera la situación de la joven. Se lo había dicho a Ryoma cuando intentaba que él reaccionara. Y también le había dicho que tal vez ella no les recordaría y había acabado por tener razón. El médico les había avisado de las posibles secuelas, pero Tezuka no había pensado mucho en ello, lo único que quería era que Sakuno despertara. Todo lo que le había dicho a Ryoma aquel día en el tejado era simplemente una manera de hacerle reaccionar. No había esperado tener razón.

La práctica se desarrolló como siempre, pero a Ryoma le pareció la más lenta y, al mismo tiempo, la más rápida de todas a las que había ido. En el vestuario había más silencio de lo normal. La mayor parte de los miembros del club habían notado la tensión de los regulares y les miraban de vez en cuando, preocupados pero sin decir nada. Los titulares, por su parte, miraban alternativamente a Ryoma y a Tezuka, quienes a su vez les ignoraban. Momo y Eiji, al contrario de lo que era habitual en ellos, no hicieron comentario alguno ni intentaron aconsejar al más joven. Cuando terminaron de vestirse y ya salían hacia el hospital, Fuji e Inui se unieron a ellos, en parte porque era su turno de ver a Sakuno, pero sobre todo porque no se lo habrían perdido por nada. Tezuka, sabiendo que encontrarían la forma de colarse incluso si se lo prohibía, ni siquiera intentó oponerse. Ryoma les dirigió una mirada de disgusto, pero tampoco dijo nada. Nadie dijo una palabra durante todo el camino.

Por fin, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sakuno, Tezuka se detuvo y se volvió hacia Ryoma.

-Espera aquí.

El joven asintió, tenso, antes de ver cómo los tres titulares entraban.

* * *

Sakuno esperaba, inquieta, a que llegaran. Sabía que faltaba tan solo una media hora para verles y su inquietud aumentaba. Había intentado distraerse, pero nada daba resultado. Incluso había salido de la habitación sola –cosa que no hacía nunca por miedo a encontrarse con alguien que la conociera y a quien ella tampoco recordara- para dar una vuelta por el hospital. Sin embargo, poco rato después una enfermera la había encontrado y la había hecho volver a la habitación, preocupada porque la joven se agotara y a pesar de las súplicas de Sakuno.

Sin embargo, Sakuno se sentía aliviada de no arrepentirse de su decisión. Seguía queriendo verle y saber más cosas de él. Tezuka sólo le había dicho que ella había empujado a Ryoma para salvarle y que por eso ella había recibido el impacto del coche que había provocado que perdiera la memoria. No había conseguido averiguar nada más. Ni siquiera Eiji le había contado nada acerca de los recuerdos que había perdido y Sakuno sabía que era cosa del médico y de Tezuka.

Suspiró y se acomodó sobre la cama, pero antes de que pudiera volver a mirar el reloj, se oyeron unos suaves golpes y entraron Tezuka, Inui y Fuji. Sakuno se tensó nada más verles, pero intentó relajarse al ver la mirada de Tezuka y se apresuró a sonreírles. A veces sentía como si Tezuka estuviera siempre evaluándola, calibrando sus reacciones. Que Fuji e Inui estuvieran allí sólo incrementó esa sensación de estar pasando un examen. Si aprobaba, le vería. Si suspendía…No era una opción.

Sakuno quería demostrar que era capaz de manejar la situación, de controlar sus nervios. Era duro no saber quién era ella ni qué relación tenía con aquellos chicos que la visitaban todos los días. Sin embargo, le resultaba aún más duro soportar la sensación de estar decepcionándoles, sobre todo al principio, cuando no era siquiera capaz de levantarse y se agotaba rápidamente. Sakuno estaba segura de que habrían ido todos los días juntos a verla y pasar la tarde haciéndole compañía si el médico no se hubiera opuesto. Había algo en aquellos chicos que la impulsaba a querer mejorar, a querer recordar.

A ser más fuerte.

Por la mirada que Tezuka le dirigió cuando ella les sonrió, Sakuno supo que el capitán sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Por alguna razón, eso la hizo sonreír más ampliamente, un brillo de humor iluminando sus suaves ojos castaños. Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la cama, Fuji sonriendo como de costumbre e Inui, extrañamente y por una vez, sin su libreta en la mano. Tezuka, al otro lado de la cama, se sentó en la silla que ya era de él y le cogió la mano.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Era la rutina de todos los días. En cuanto entraba, lo primero que hacía Tezuka era sentarse a su lado, cogerle la mano y preguntarle cómo estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos. Al principio, Sakuno se había sentido tan incómoda como avergonzada; al fin y al cabo, Tezuka _era _uno de los chicos más populares en el instituto (aunque pocas chicas se atrevieran a acercarse a hablar con él). Sin embargo, por muy avergonzada que se sintiera, Sakuno no podía negar que también se sentía agradecida. Tezuka la hacía sentir segura y querida, incluso si nunca le había visto sonreír –o no lo podía recordarlo.

Y, por supuesto, Sakuno sabía que era inútil mentirle.

-Nerviosa, pero bien –respondió con una suave sonrisa, su anterior humor substituido por una muda pregunta en sus ojos.

Tezuka apretó suavemente su mano antes de contestar.

-¿Sigues queriendo verle? –le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

El joven notó a través de la mano de Sakuno que su pulso se aceleraba. Sakuno, que no confiaba del todo en su voz, asintió con la cabeza antes de susurrar, con una voz apenas audible pero firme:

-Sí, quiero verle.

Fuji, que ya no sonreía, e Inui miraron a la pareja con expresión seria pero sin intervenir, hasta que el capitán alzó la vista y le hizo un gesto a Fuji con la cabeza y éste fue a abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a Ryoma. Sakuno, tras una última y pequeña sonrisa nerviosa para Tezuka, volvió la mirada hacia la puerta para ver a Ryoma. Tezuka, en cambio, no apartó la mirada de ella en un intento por evitar que la joven volviera a tener una crisis. Inui y Fuji, que se apartó para dejar pasar a Ryoma, miraban alternativamente a los tres.

Cuando Ryoma entró y Sakuno y él pudieron verse, fue como si se repitiera la escena: ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada. Sakuno se aferraba a la sábana que la cubría hasta la cintura y a Tezuka, que seguía sosteniendo su mano mientras esperaba en tensión.

Y a pesar de que Ryoma ya la había visto, volvió a sentir la misma sensación, la misma mezcla de alivio y pérdida. Sakuno estaba bien, había despertado.

Pero aquella joven que le devolvía una mirada nerviosa desde la cama no era su Sakuno.

Tezuka sabía que no debía interrumpir y que hablarían cuando estuvieran preparados. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que le había dicho al médico, seguía teniendo miedo por Sakuno, por aquella frágil chica que se aferraba a su mano de forma inconsciente como si fuera lo único que pudiera protegerla. Y como cada día cuando iba a verla, se le rompió el corazón un poco más. Porque Sakuno sólo les tenía a ellos, y ya ni siquiera podía recordar eso. A pesar del pulso acelerado de ella y de la evidente tensión, Tezuka no se movió ni dijo nada. Aunque nerviosa, la joven parecía estar bien; no había lágrimas en sus ojos ni estaba hiperventilando.

Sakuno, por su parte, no estaba completamente segura de si estaba bien o no. Seguía teniendo aquella extraña sensación de conocerle y no conocerle al mismo tiempo, como le sucedía con los demás. Sin embargo, aunque su corazón pareció encogerse cuando le vio, tampoco se encontraba mal, tan sólo un tanto incómoda. Al ver que Ryoma sólo la miraba sin decir nada, decidió empezar la conversación en un intento por relajar la tensión.

-A-ano…Me a-alegro de que hayas ve-venido. Que-quería dis-disculparme por mi re-reacción el o-otro día, E-Echizen-san.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, el valor de Sakuno no era suficiente para hablar mientras le miraba a la cara, por lo que no vio el dolor que se reflejó en los ojos de Ryoma. Tezuka, que por primera vez había desviado la atención hacia el más joven, por un segundo pensó que Ryoma se derrumbaría y saldría corriendo. Que Sakuno se disculpara por algo de lo que no tenía culpa era habitual en la Sakuno que todos conocían; incluso la de dieciséis, a pesar de tener un carácter más fuerte, seguía haciéndolo. Formaba parte de su naturaleza amable.

_Echizen-san._

Sakuno nunca, jamás, había llamado a Ryoma por su apellido, ni siquiera después de tres años sin verle, cuando él por fin había vuelto de América, había dejado ella de llamarle Ryoma-kun, tal vez porque se habían estado comunicando por carta.

Tezuka, Fuji e Inui volvieron a sentir la misma decepción. En el fondo, habían esperado que Sakuno reaccionara diferente ante él, especialmente después de la crisis que había tenido al verle por primera vez. Sin embargo, había reaccionado ante él igual que ante los demás: avergonzada, tímida. Insegura. Tezuka temió que Ryoma no pudiera soportar aquella Sakuno tan diferente, pero se equivocó.

Ryoma se había aferrado a la esperanza de que ella hubiera querido verle por algo más que una disculpa que para él no tenía siquiera razón de ser. Sabía que no debería haber esperado nada, pero no había podido evitarlo, y al escuchar cómo ella le había llamado se había sentido vacío. Tan, tan vacío…Pero el dolor había llegado y Ryoma estuvo tentado de salir corriendo y no volver. De no ver a aquella joven que miraba cómo sus dedos se enrollaban en la sábana, esperando una respuesta.

Pero Ryoma sabía que no podía dejarla allí, que no podía abandonarla sólo porque ella no le recordara por haberle salvado. Se lo debía. Así que, dando gracias por haber tenido tanto tiempo para practicar la misma cara inexpresiva que Tezuka, se acercó a ella.

-Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki. Siempre estás disculpándote por tonterías.

La aludida alzó la cabeza, sorprendida, y su corazón dio un salto. Tezuka, que aún sostenía su mano, debió darse cuenta, pero nada en su expresión lo reflejó. La joven miró a Ryoma, un tanto preocupada, pero aunque no fue capaz de leer la expresión de él, le pareció que su voz era cálida, de manera que se aventuró a responderle con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Una hora después, los cuatro chicos salían del hospital. Una enfermera se había acercado a ver cómo se encontraba Sakuno y, al ver que tenía algo de fiebre, los había echado de la habitación para que la chica pudiera dormir. De todas formas, incluso si no les hubieran hecho irse, los de tercer año sabían que no habrían podido quedarse mucho más. Aunque Sakuno no se había dado cuenta, Ryoma estaba cada vez más y más incómodo. Todos los intentos de ser amable y de dar conversación al más joven sólo habían conseguido que éste fuera más y más consciente de todas las diferencias que había entre aquella chica y la Sakuno que él conocía. Le hacía ver todo lo que había perdido: la complicidad, las bromas… Incluso las discusiones. Era como si Ryoma deseara algo que ya no existía y cada minuto que pasaba era más difícil soportarlo, más difícil estar allí fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

-Echizen, ven conmigo.

Ryoma alzó la cabeza para mirarle, pero Tezuka y los demás se dieron cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Tal vez por eso, después de mirar a Ryoma, Tezuka simplemente se giró y empezó a caminar. El más joven, tras una pausa, le siguió de forma casi automática.

Diez minutos después llegaron, junto con Fuji e inui, a unas pistas al aire libre. Sin decir una palabra, Tezuka condujo a Ryoma hasta un banco, dejó la bolsa con el equipo y sacó la raqueta y una pelota de tenis.

-Partido a un set –dijo Tezuka mirando a Ryoma y entregándole una pelota.

Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a un lado de la pista y esperó a que Ryoma se colocara. Fuji e Inui se quedaron al lado del banco y observaron cómo Ryoma sacaba la raqueta y se dirigía al otro lado de la pista. Seguía pareciendo un tanto confuso, como si se moviera sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, aquella confusión fue desvaneciéndose mientras jugaban. Durante los entrenamientos, Ryoma siempre parecía estar cansado, sin fuerzas. No jugaba mal, pero no era comparable a cómo jugaba antes del accidente. A pesar de todo, cada golpe que devolvía ahora era más fuerte que el anterior. Ninguno de los dos jugadores usó el Muga no Kyochi. Lo importante no era el resultado, sino dejar salir todos los sentimientos que ambos tenían encerrados desde el accidente, especialmente Ryoma. Y la mejor forma de conseguirlo era utilizar esos sentimientos para devolver cada golpe.

Finalmente, tras un último smash, Ryoma cayó al suelo de rodillas, sudando y respirando pesadamente. Tezuka, aunque parecía tan cansado como él, se mantuvo en pie y se acercó a la red. Ryoma alzó la cabeza y ambos se miraron a los ojos. El capitán pudo ver una calma en los ojos de Ryoma que no había visto desde el día del accidente.

-¿Estás preparado? –preguntó Tezuka.

No añadió nada más, pero Ryoma entendió. Recordó una vez más el tiempo que había pasado con esa nueva Sakuno, el dolor y el alivio. La pérdida. Pero tendría que soportarlo. Por ella. A partir de ahora, todo sería más difícil. Tendrían que ayudar a Sakuno para que pudiera recordar. O para que pudiera seguir con su vida incluso si nunca llegaba a recordar. Sabía que era el momento de escoger. Eso era lo que Tezuka le había preguntado. Ahora que era completamente consciente de la situación, ¿estaba preparado para estar junto a ella durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario? Si decidía que no podía soportarlo, sabía que jamás podría volver a acercarse a ella, ni siquiera como amigo, incluso si ella recuperaba la memoria. No habría sido justo.

Pero Ryoma no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, y mucho menos a abandonarla. Cuidaría de ella y sería todo lo que ella necesitara que fuera. Porque se lo debía, sí, pero sobre todo porque, con memoria o sin ella, seguía siendo Sakuno, y haría cualquier cosa para que fuera como antes. Cualquier cosa.

-Sí, estoy preparado –respondió Ryoma al tiempo que se alzaba y le daba la mano a Tezuka.

* * *

_**~Cuatro días después~**_

-Pero, Tezuka…

Oishi calló, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Los otros titulares estaban tan sorprendidos que tampoco supieron qué decir. Estaban reunidos en las pistas, junto con el entrenador. El entrenamiento ya había terminado y Tezuka había pedido a los titulares –y a Kawamura, que esperaba a que terminaran para ir a ver a Sakuno- que se quedaran un momento. Al día siguiente le darían el alta a Sakuno. Tezuka lo sabía desde hacía ya un par de días, pero no les había dicho nada para evitar que pudieran oponerse. Ahora que ya estaba todo decidido y faltaba tan poco, pensó que sería mejor decírselo a todos al mismo tiempo: Tezuka se mudaría temporalmente a casa de Sakuno y viviría con ella y con Nanako, la prima de Ryoma. Los tres solos.

Al principio había sido difícil de decidir. El médico se oponía a que Sakuno viviera en una casa que no conocía, pero ni los padres de Ryoma ni los de Tezuka podían mudarse a casa de Sakuno, ni siquiera temporalmente, porque los padres de Tezuka trabajaban, así como la madre de Ryoma, y el médico había insistido en que hubiera al menos una figura femenina junto a Sakuno de forma constante. Aunque Tezuka se había ofrecido a mudarse y vivir con Sakuno para ayudarla y los adultos confiaban en él, tampoco podían dejarle a solas con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Así, se había decidido que fuera Nanako quien ayudara a cuidar de Sakuno. A pesar de ser joven, era mayor que Tezuka, muy responsable y, además, tenía tiempo libre porque tenía vacaciones en la universidad y, por lo tanto, podía estar con Sakuno sin ningún problema. Como también acostumbraba a visitarla a menudo, Sakuno la conocía y se sentía bastante cómoda con ella, tal vez porque no la conocía antes del accidente y, por lo tanto, no se sentía culpable cuando estaba con ella por no recordarla. De todas formas, habían acordado que los padres de ambos jóvenes se irían pasando por la casa para comprobar cómo iba y Sakuno también debía ir al hospital de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Se lo habían dicho a Sakuno en cuanto lo decidieron y la chica, aunque nerviosa y avergonzada, había aceptado. En el fondo, se alegraba de poder estar con Tezuka y Nanako. Ambos la hacían sentirse segura y, además, había estado temiendo el día que le dieran el alta porque, si no tenía ningún familiar, ¿cómo iba a vivir ella sola si no podía recordar nada? Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía.

-Si el médico está de acuerdo, será lo mejor para Sakuno. Además, podremos seguir visitándola –intervino Fuji, que parecía haberse recuperado de la sorpresa.

Al final, todos los titulares lo habían aceptado, aunque tampoco es que hubieran podido escoger…

* * *

Y esto es todo. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el quinto capítulo :) Espero podeer seguir publicando al menos una vez al menos, porque dentro de poco volveré a empezar las clases y no sé si tendré mucho tiempo... Aunque no quiero tener que dejar de escribir, aunque sea sólo hasta las vacaciones de navidad...

¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
